Nova Journey Stories
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: A Series of One Shots featuring Captain Data and the Bridge Crew of the Enterprise-F. I'm still working on Nova Journey-this is just a side story.
1. Lover's Quarrel pt 1

**ZABE ROGUE: Hello, my fellow Fan Fiction writers! These are one-shots relating somewhat to my Star Trek series, _Nova Journey. _**

**CYRUS VALE: But what about _us?_**

**ZABE ROGUE: What _about _you? You're all are in these one-shots.**

******MOLLY O'BRIEN: ****What about _Nova Journey?_**

******ZABE ROGUE: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the project just yet. I'm working on the epilogue and the 2nd installment: _Intergalactic. _I just had some...discouragement from a certain fanfiction writer.**

******ARIELLE TASHA SOONG: What's his name.**

******ZABE ROGUE: I'm not going to reveal that.**

******CELESTIAL(to ARIELLE): Her name is _WebMistressGina. _And she's a Class-A BEYOTCH!**

******ZABE(looks at CELESTIAL, shocked): _CELESTIAL? _What are you doing here?**

******CELESTIAL: Just hanging out. You know, Z, you shouldn't let negitative reviews stop you from writing.**

******ARIELLE: Yeah, if _WebMistressGina _doesn't like your story, then she has a problem.**

******ZABE: You're probably right. Now, who's going to say the disclaimer?**

******DEADPOOL: Zabe Rogue DOES NOT OWN _Star Trek: The Next Generation, X-Men, Justice League, or Me _for that matter!**

******ZABE: DEADPOOL, WHAT THE FREAK? How did you...never mind I don't even want to know. (to readers) Everyone, enjoy these one shots.**

******DEADPOOL: Ya know, Zabe. I could..._take care _of that pesky fanfiction writer for you.**

******ZABE: _YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WHACK WEBMISTRESSGINA, DEADPOOL!_**

******DEADPOOL: DAMN IT!**

* * *

**Lover's Quarrel pt. 1**

"Why are you angry with _me _when it was _Admiral Chekov's _orders in the first place?"

"There were _innocent children_ on that colony. Children that are exposed to _deadly radiation!"_

"Andalus III is not a Federation planet. If we interfere, we will be violating the Prime Directive…."

"_Damn the Prime Directive!"_

"I HAVE _MY ORDERS_, DR. BASHIR!"

"AND I HAVE A _DUTY_ TO _THESE PEOPLE_!"

"THEN I _RELIVE YOU _OF YOUR DUTY!"

She started to say something but he cut her off.

"Do you have anything else to say, Doctor?"

"No."

"You are confined to your quarters for the remainder of this mission. Dismissed."

Sunny Bashir left Captain Data's ready room in silence. But in reality, she wanted to tear his positronic brain out and smash it to little pieces. Every time they get into an argument, it's like World War III of words. Of course, that was an understatement.


	2. Lover's Quarrel pt 2

**ZABE ROGUE: ****Captain Data and Dr. Sunny Bashir will say the disclaimer.**

**DATA: I do not understand.**

**SUNNY BASHIR:(sighs) _She means _that we're going to say that all the characters belong to their certain owners.**

**DATA: Ah. Well, you did not have to say it like that. The characters of _Star Trek: The Next Generation _do not belong to Zabe Rogue but to Gene Roddenberry. However, Sunnita Bashir belongs to Zabe Rogue.**

**SUNNY BASHIR: The readers already know that, Data.**

**DATA: I am aware of that, Sunny. I was just repeating it for better emphasis.**

**SUNNY BASHIR: They don't _need emphasis, _you nitwit!**

**DATA: _Do not _insult my intelligence, woman!**

**ZABE ROGUE: (sighs in exasperation) _Anyway, _enjoy Part II. We'll let these two lovebirds argue (they're going to make out later).**

**

* * *

**

**Lover's Quarrel pt. 2**

She sat on her couch in her quarters when the door chimed.

Once.

Twice.

After the third chime, he walked into her quarters. She looked at him but said nothing.

"Everyone is clear of radiation poisoning."

Nothing.

He sighed. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"Come back and see me when you stop acting like a heartless bigot!"

"What is your problem, Sunnita?"

"_Now, _we're going by first name basis?"

"_Sunny!"_

"My problem is going by protocol when so many lives were at stake!" Tears welled up in Sunny's eyes. "People were _dying_ and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Data's anger subsided when he saw his headstrong girlfriend break down. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"_How _exactly?"

"I wanted to help those people too. But I had my orders."

"Then throw the rulebook out of the window!"

Data laughed and kissed her forehead. "I wish it were simple. You are a fighter, Sunny. But you cannot fight every battle."

Sunny just rested against the Captain's chest.

"It's not fair."

"It never is."

Sometimes you just have to know when to quit.


	3. Seriously

**ZABE ROGUE: ****Wesley! Where are Cyrus & Aidan? I need them to say the disclaimer.**

**WESLEY CRUSHER: They're in Aidan's quarters making out.**

**(ZABE groans and stomps to Aidan's quarters)**

**ZABE ROGUE: CYRUS! AIDAN! STOP MAKING OUT LIKE A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**CYRUS VALE(comes out of the quarters): Hello, everybody. Zabe _DOES NOT OWN_ the characters of _Star Trek: TNG or Justice League. _(Where this scene is inspired from).**

**AIDAN KANTAR(calls out from her quarters): She _does _own Cyrus, Molly, and myself.**

**CYRUS: Thank you. Can you go now, Zabe?**

**ZABE: Whatever, fine. I'm gonna get you good anyway.**

**

* * *

**

**Seriously**

Two officers of the _Enterprise's _Bridge Crew sat in Ten Forward, engaged in deep conversation. Sort of.

"You know, it's been a year since the Federation Council cleared my name and people _still _don't take me seriously."

"_You _think people don't take _you seriously?_ I was on the _Enterprise-D _when I was kid!"

"I know. And your mother and step-father are very renowned in Starfleet. They _still _don't take you seriously?"

"Some of them still say: 'Shut up, Wesley!'"

His friend whistled. "We are really underestimated. We probably save the ship more times than the Captain himself and we _still _don't get the credit."

"I'm the Second Officer of the _Enterprise_ and I'm treated like comic relief."

"It's a shame. Tell me, Wes: Do I seem immature to you?"

"Not in the least, Cyrus."

Wesley Crusher and Cyrus Vale continued with their game. As they vigorously punched the buttons, their virtual fighters were punching each other non-stop. Until Wesley's fighter's head fell off.

"HA!" Cyrus shouted in triumph. "I _bopped_ your block off!"

"Hey, that's not fair! The green guy's arms are longer!"

"Are not!"

Not far away, Aidan Kantar and Molly O'Brien observe the two men argue about who won.

"They're _still at it!" _Molly observed.

Aidan nodded. "And they wonder why no one takes them seriously."


	4. Doctor's Orders

**ZABE ROGUE: ****_Please, please, please Review! I know you're reading these stories but no feedback. I would greatly appreaciate it!_**

******DEADPOOL: ****Everyone but _Spider Gina! _I'm coming for you if you do review!**

******ZABE ROGUE: WADE! STOP THREATENING WRITERS!**

******DEADPOOL: What? Now, I will have a _very special _friend of mine say the disclaimer.**

******ZABE: I _dread _to ask who...**

******Q: _HELLO, MY LOWLY HOMO-SAPIENS!_**

******ZABE: Oh, Jehovah. Help us all.**

******Q: Zabe Rogue does not own the idiotic characters from _Star Trek: The Next Generation, _my good friend _Deadpool, _or myself. I, however, own _Jean-Luc Picard. (_smiles eviliy)**

******ZABE: I'm not even going to _go there. _You both are sick. Everyone, enjoy this one-shot.**

******

* * *

**

**Doctor's Orders**

She watched as her husband was looking through his work schedule. She came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders. She could tell by his expression that he was enjoying it.

"You don't know how good that feels."

"Why don't you come to bed? I got more."

Her husband groaned. "I wish I could but this has to be done."

The young doctor frowned. She knew her husband had a busy job. He was the First Officer of the _Enterprise-F_. But she didn't want to see him worn out. She came back around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come to bed, Geordi."

"Doctor's Orders?"

Kylie Ramirez-La Forge nodded.

"Well, I guess I should obey them, should I?"

They stood up and walked over to the bed. Then Geordi La Forge turned his wife around to face him and gave her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck as Geordi lifted her body off the ground. He carried her to the bed and they proceeded to kiss some more. After ten long minutes, Geordi and Kylie stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Dr. La Forge."

"I love you too, Commander La Forge."

Then Kylie leaned in Geordi's ear and whispered two little words: "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Q: ****Ugh. I _hate it_ when humans copulate.**

**ZABE: Q, shut up. Please review.  
**


	5. Mementos pt 1

**ZABE: ****Lore will say the disclaimer.**

**LORE(groans): _Why me?_**

**ZABE: You want me to get your wife?**

**LORE: Zabe Rogue does not own _any Star Trek _characters in _any shape or form._**

**ZABE: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?**

**LORE: I hate you.**

**ZABE: I know. I love you, too.**

**

* * *

**

**Mementos pt. 1**

"What is it?"

"Something your father wanted you to have."

He gave her a necklace that had a compass on one side and a triangle with a bird in the middle of it. The young girl eyed the crest oddly, and then she looked at her uncle with the same look.

"Why do _you _have it, then?"

"Uh…he gave it to me?"

She gave him a look. "Uncle Lore…"

"Fine!" Lore sighed. "I stole it from him 5 years ago. But when I found out he had you…"

Arielle Tasha Soong held out a hand and smiled.

"You don't have to explain," She said. "I understand." She took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

Lore smiled at his niece. "My brother's lucky to have you. Tell him I said that and I'll deny it."

Arielle laughed and hugged her uncle tightly. "You're a good person, Uncle Lore. Deep down."

* * *

**DATA: ****Well, Lore. I had no idea you were such a...sensitive man.**

**LORE: SHUT UP, DATA!**

**VERA CHANTELLE: I like it. I think sensitivity makes a man...sexy.**

**LORE: Really? I can show you _more sensitivity_ in the bedroom.**

**VERA: Well, do show me, Mr. Soong. Do show me.**

**(Disappear into the _Enterprise's _private quarters; ZABE appears out of nowhere and looks at DATA)**

**ZABE: They're going to do it?**

**DATA: Yep. They are going to do it.  
**


	6. Mementos pt 2

**ZABE: ****Ensign Roxi Yar will have the privilege of saying the disclaimer.**

**ROXI: Thank you, Zabe! Zabe Rogue _does not own ANY CHARACTERS _pertaining to _Star Trek: The Next Generation or Deep Space Nine. _She _does, _in fact, own me!**

**ZABE: That's right! Enjoy part 2 of Mementos!**

**

* * *

**

**Mementos pt. 2**

Captain Data pulled out a small, three-dimensional octagon from his desk drawer. After taking on last look at it, he placed the cube, gently, on his desk.

"It is not much," He said to the young Ensign. "But hopefully it is enough."

The young Ensign picked up the cubed octagon and examined it carefully. She noticed a small button and pressed it. When she did , an image of a young woman appeared. She looked almost exactly like her mother-like _her even. _Except with a few differences: The woman's hair was light blond and cropped short. Her eyes were sea green and her lips were painted red. Her smile accented her high cheekbones.

"Is this…is she my aunt?"

"Yes, it is." Data answered.

"She was beautiful."

"She was."

Roxanne Yar noticed the look in the Captain's eyes. It was a combination of heartbreak and guilt. It was all coming clear to her now. Roxanne's guardian, Lt. Cyrus Vale, mentioned the infamous trial that tested Data's right to choose. This was nearly sixteen years ago, when Data was Lieutenant Commander on the _Enterprise-D, _before Roxi was born. Cyrus told her that Jean-Luc Picard defended Data's right as a sentient being. One of the defenses he used was a brief, romantic relationship with a certain lieutenant; a formal Tactical Officer of the _Enterprise: _Lt. Natasha Yar, Roxi's aunt. Although they were under the influence by an intoxicating virus, Data always cherished the intimate night they shared and he was secretly falling in love with the Security Chief (even though he had no emotions at the time). However, not long after that, Tasha was killed on Vagra II by an entity named Armus. Roxanne never knew why Data was so protective of her; more protective than he was of Arielle, his daughter. She never understood, until now. Data was in love with her Aunt Tasha. Now that she's gone, there was no second chance in rekindling that flame. Roxi came over to the couch where Data was and sat beside him.

"You loved her, didn't you?" She whispered.

Data nodded, keeping his head down. He didn't want Roxanne to see him in his vulnerable state. Roxanne smiled and took the android's hands in hers.

"I'm sure Aunt Tasha loved you, too."

Data finally looked at Roxanne, his yellow eyes misty. It amazed him how much she resembled both her mother, Ishara, and her aunt Tasha. Roxanne had most of Ishara's features with the exception of her eyes, which were green like Tasha's. Nevertheless, when it comes to personality, Roxi couldn't be more like her aunt. Roxi was adventurous, a risk-taker, outspoken and opinionated. He could see plenty of Tasha Yar in Roxanne. Smiling, Data put his arms around the sixteen-year-old, holding her close.

"I am sorry if you feel somewhat constrained," He said softly. "It is just…I feel like I have a need to protect you."

"I understand," Roxi said. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Data nodded. Before he knew it, he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For this gift," Roxi replied, indicating to the cube. "And for being there for me."

Data pulled Roxanne into a warm embrace.

"I am very proud of you, Roxi." He whispered. "Your aunt will be proud of you as well."

Somewhere in the far pockets of space, two angels were watching this warm conversation. One of them was crying.

"Are you okay?" The second angel asked.

"Yeah." The first angel replied. "I knew Data loved me. I just needed to hear it from him."

Jadzia Dax placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Roxanne is a good girl, Tasha." She said. "I gotta say, you did well."

Tasha Yar smiled. "Yeah. I think I did."


	7. Hardly Logic

**ZABE: ****In honor of this one shot, I have asked a very special guest to say the disclaimer: MR. SPOCK!**

**(Round of Applause)**

**MR. SPOCK: Thank you, Zabe. The characters of _Star Trek: The Next Generation _belong to the late human, Gene Roddenberry; and _not _Zabe Rogue. She does, however, own the original characters: the Vulcan, K'Jai, and the Betazoid/Human, Sean Riker. Live Long and Prosper.**

**DEANNA TROI: ****Don't you just _love his voice?_**

******KATHRYN JANEWAY: I know. Vulcans are _so _dignified.**

******CHAKOTAY: _HELLO?_**

******WILL RIKER: WE'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE! (to SPOCK) Thanks a lot, Spock.**

******MR. SPOCK: I cannot help it if humanoid females are attracted to me. Everyone, enjoy this story.**

******

* * *

**

**Hardly Logic**

Since the day she was born, she had been taught not to show emotion. The slightest smile would grant her even the severest of punishment. The girl could remember, when she was six, she fell down a flight of stairs and broke her ankle. Her mother didn't come to her for comfort, her father scolded her not to show emotion. She resisted the urge to cry, regardless of the excruciating pain. Yes, it was illogical for a Vulcan to show the slightest form of emotion. K'Jai has been taught that all her life and she's never questioned it…until now.

K'Jai looked at the young ensign, lying comatose on the bio-bed. A fiery rage ignited inside of her that she's never experienced before. K'Jai rubs her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She hears footsteps approaching but she doesn't turn around.

"Go away, Sean."

"I just came to see if you were all right."

"I am fine. Just leave me be."

Sean Riker turned to leave when he felt strong emotions coming from K'Jai. Emotions unusual for a Vulcan.

"Nina stepped in front of that disruptor to save your life," He said. "It wasn't your fault."

K'Jai turns to Sean and slaps him hard. "How _dare _you probe my mind!" She fumed. "You _had no right!"_

"I couldn't help it!" Sean argued. "Your guilt was too strong for me to ignore."

"It is illogical for a Vulcan…"

"Don't give me that Vulcan crap. Nina risked her life to save yours and you feel that it should be you on that bed and not her."

K'Jai opened her mouth to retaliate but decided against it. She just turned away from Sean and back to Nina.

"It's okay to…feel vulnerable once in a while."

K'Jai looked at Sean, face stained with tears. "Really?"

Sean came over and embraced his good friend. K'Jai, for her part, didn't think about Vulcan logic. Just good comfort. 

_This is hardly logic. _She thought.

* * *

**ZABE: ****Wasn't that comforting? (sees WORF crying) Worf? Are you _crying?_**

**WORF: NO, I AM NOT! A KLINGON DOES NOT CRY! I merely had...something in my eye.**

**ZABE: _Right..._Anyway, please review! They are greatly appreciated. Oh, and I have a question for you: Who is my favorite _Star Trek _character? Answer my question correctly, and you'll be featured in one of my Nova Journey Stories.  
**


	8. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**MOLLY O'BRIEN: ****Hi, everybody. I'm Molly.**

******BRENDAN SCOTT: ****And I'm Brendan Scott. Zabe Rogue couldn't join us t'day. 'Cuz, she's busy...**

******CYRUS VALE(from his quarters): ZABE! DID YOU PROGRAM MY SONO-SHOWER TO SPRAY _CHOCOLATE? _**

******ZABE ROGUE(from her own little world): TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO GET YOU GOOD!**

******BRENDAN: See what I mean? So, we'll say de disclaimer. Molly, luv? Will ye do the honors?**

******MOLLY: Sure, sweetie. Zabe Rogue DOES NOT OWN the characters of _Star Trek, Star Trek: TNG or Star Trek: DS9. _They all belong to Paramount and Gene Roddenberry. How was that, honey?**

******BRENDAN: _Extraordinary. _**

******_(_They started to make out when ZABE ROGUE comes in)**

******ZABE ROGUE: Guys, _please! _This story is _already _dedicated to you; why you have to make out here?**

******MOLLY: Sorry, Z. Enjoy this story, everyone.**

******

* * *

**

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not….**

She was lying on a field full of daisies, breathing in the fresh air. The _Enterprise _had completed their exploration mission on Sivida V two weeks early and they were enjoying some well-needed shore leave. Molly O'Brien loved daises for some reason. To her, they were always so lively and friendly to her. The soft wind blew gracefully on her face as she lied on the green grass, sleeping peacefully.

_Worf and Spock went to Ferenginar _

_They drank Champagne and had Caviar_

_They met with Capt. Jean-Luc Picard_

_Who was skinny diving in Ferenginar._

Molly opened her eyes when she heard one of the _Enterprise's _Senior Staff sitting on a rock on the other side of the field, strumming on a guitar, singing a song. She did not have to sit up to know whose voice it belonged to: Lieutenant Brendan Scott. Ever since they were assigned to the _Enterprise, _Molly and Brendan have been inseparable. Although Wesley and Cyrus often tease her about them being couple, Molly insists that she and Brendan are best friends. However, lately, in the past three years, Molly has been having some unexplained feelings. She could not understand, but every time she sees Brendan, she gets nervous and bothered. In addition, when Brendan goes away, she gets scared that he will not come back. Molly frowned. _Am I in love with Brendan? _She spots a daisy with six petals; and a crazy idea comes to her head.

As she picks the daisy up, Molly plucks the first petal.

"He loves me…" She muttered.

The second petal. "He loves me not…"

Molly kept plucking until she came to the last petal. "He loves me…" Her brown eyes grew wide. "No, that's not right." She said to herself. "That _can't _be right."

Molly picks two more daisies from the field and started to pluck their petals. Each with the same result: "He loves me." _This is weird. _Molly thought. _Either this planet is emitting something or I'm losing it. _She picked up another daisy and started to pluck it. She was on its last three petals when a shadow hovered over her.

"Hey, Molly."

Molly looked up and saw Brendan Scott staring at her. She sat up so she could look at him in right side up.

"Hi, Brendan." She greeted, nervously. "What are you doing out here?"

"Seemed lovely out; thought I stepped outside for some fresh air. What're you doin' here?"

Molly shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring the daisies."

Brendan narrowed his eyes as he sat beside Molly.

"Are you _playin' De Love Game?" _

Molly looked at the Scottish redhead. "_The Love Game?" _

"Yea. Ya know- ya pluck a flower's petals and silently pray weather or not yer secret crush luvs ya or not."

"Do you play the game?"

"On occasion." Brendan moved closer to the Chief Engineer, making her slightly nervous. "So, where did ya leave off?"

Molly's gaze shifted to the daisy with three petals left. "Uh….um…" She stammered. "He loves me."

Before Molly knew it, Brendan's hand was over hers and he plucked the first petal. "He loves me," He whispered.

Molly's hand twitched nervously as she plucked the second petal.

"He loves me not…" She whispered.

When she came to the final petal, Molly froze in her tracks. She knew what the outcome was going to be. She knew how she felt about Brendan, but she didn't want to show it. However, Brendan Scott felt the same way she did.

Brendan turns Molly around so that they were staring at each other, face to face. As he plucked the last petal, he looked at her, deep in her eyes as he said those three words Molly always wanted to hear:

"I love you."

Molly O'Brien was so shocked that her mouth gaped. She was speechless. "_Y-you do?"_

To prove his point, Brendan pulled Molly into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**KEIKO O'BRIEN: ****Aww... my baby girl's _finally _has a man!**

**MOLLY(rolls her eyes): Okay, Mom. I know you're ecstatic. Everyone, please review! Zabe wants your opinion. (KEEP IT POSITIVE!)**

**Q: O'Brien, haven't you heard the expression: _GET A ROOM?_**

**MOLLY: Yes, Q. Have _you _heard the expression: _KISS MY ASS?  
_**


End file.
